Haloween aftermath
by veronique2
Summary: The aftermath of a crazy Halloween Party


Title: Halloween Aftermath  
  
Author: Tazzzkitty and Vero  
  
Fandom: QAF  
  
Pairing: B/M  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first  
  
Feedback Sent To: tazackitty @ hotmail.com  
  
Status: New, Complete  
  
Category: Comedy, Romance  
  
Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or  
  
under copyright, are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Spoilers: Through season three  
  
Summary: The aftermath of a crazy Halloween Party.  
  
Notes: Written as a live chat round robin. Each authors part is  
  
labeled with their name.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Vero:  
  
Michael and Emmett were in Michael and Ben's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Michael!" yelled Emmett.  
  
"I know.... Lindsay is very pissed with me, and Brian laughed at me,  
  
but now he seems upset... and Ben... I can't tell that to Ben."  
  
"I just can't believe it!!! I'm so disappointed I wasn't there for  
  
that Halloween party."  
  
"Well you missed nothing... I just can't barely remember what  
  
happened really... until..."  
  
"Oh my god... I can't believe it..."  
  
"Can't you stop saying that Emmett?"  
  
"Well, it's because I just can't believe it."  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know how it happened..."  
  
"God, I so wanted to be there and be with them when they caught you  
  
fucking Melanie in Lindsay and Mel's bed! I just can't believe  
  
it!!!"  
  
"I told you I can't remember exactly... the party was fine..." said  
  
Michael as he started to tell about the particular evening.  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
"Well, the party was boring for a while. Brian and I went together  
  
because Ben had a party to go to at his college. Oh, and I didn't  
  
tell you about the costume I had to wear yet. God, I want to kill  
  
Brian for that..." Michael began, sitting down on the couch to tell  
  
his tale.   
  
Emmett sat down next to him and curled up his legs beside him as he  
  
leaned his head down on his arm, eager to hear what had happened the  
  
night before.  
  
"At first, Brian was trying to convince me to dress up as a woman  
  
again. I don't know why! He tried everything, but I wouldn't do  
  
it! So he finally got me to dress up as an ancient Greek, in that  
  
white toga? Well, I might as well have worn a dress because it  
  
probably would have covered more than that stupid thing!" Michael  
  
shook his head, still angry that Brian had convinced him to wear the  
  
toga. "But it's okay, because I sort of got him back..." he said,  
  
grinning.   
  
"What did you do?" Emmett asked.  
  
"I made him dress up as Robin Hood. You know, with the tights?"  
  
Michael said, his grin widening at the thought of Brian in those  
  
green tights. He shook his head, clearing his dirty thoughts.  
  
"Anyway," he continued. "Brian was bored as hell at the party and  
  
was trying to get me to leave and go to Babylon with him, but I  
  
didn't want to go because it would be rude to leave the party so  
  
early. He was irritated, but agreed to stay for a little while  
  
longer. Then finally, someone brought up the idea of telling scary  
  
stories. At first it sounded lame, and Brian was begging me to  
  
leave again, but Lindsay said she had a good story about something  
  
that had happened in their own house, but long before they moved  
  
in. Well, that was just interesting enough to get Brian's attention  
  
so we all gathered in the living room to hear the story. Someone  
  
turned off the lights so the only lighting left was from a few  
  
candles that were scattered around. Once everyone had settled down  
  
and found a place to sit, Lindsay sat forward in her seat and  
  
proceeded to tell us just about the scariest and also the most  
  
ludicrous ghost story I had ever heard."  
  
Michael stopped his story, looking off into space as a look of  
  
confusion came over his face.   
  
"Well?" Emmett asked, almost bouncing. "What's the story?"  
  
Vero:  
  
"70 years ago an old woman used to live here," Lindsay said. "She  
  
was nice with every kid and all the neighbors. Her husband had died  
  
a long time ago. People found her sweet. She was alone. She had no  
  
children with her husband. And she was well known because she had a  
  
pink bunny doll with her all the time. She talked to her bunny doll  
  
like he was alive. She was old so people didn't care too much.  
  
"One day, someone asked her about her bunny, where did she get it.  
  
And she said the bunny was in fact her husband. That she was a fairy  
  
and he was a witch and one day they fought and she changed him into  
  
a bunny but forgot how transform him back again to his human form.   
  
But she said worse to the guy who asked her. She said her bunny  
  
husband was so mad to become a bunny, that he forbid her to have sex  
  
with anybody, and he put a curse on her. The guy asked what kind of  
  
curse and the old lady transformed herself in a beautiful and young  
  
woman that the guy couldn't resist and he wanted to fuck her and he  
  
did, but the result was that the sex of the woman ate his dick when  
  
he came. That was the curse.  
  
"Then the guy, who was still alive, ran away from the place. The  
  
cops went there and didn't find the old woman. She disappeared. They  
  
just found two bunnies on the couch, one pink and one blue. The guy  
  
who had his dick eaten ordered them to burn the two bunnies and the  
  
cop did it and when the cops did that to the two bunnies he said he  
  
heard awful screaming that came from the puppets."  
  
Emmett told to Michael: "You were right, it was scary and ludicrous."  
  
"Yep, after that Brian really wanted to leave to go to Babylon and  
  
that's when Justin finally joined us. He was late because he had to  
  
work at the diner. He was dressed in a dress... a Marianne costume  
  
from... Robin Hood..." said Michael, still angry at the memory.  
  
"So what happened next? " asked Emmett.  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
"Well, since Justin had just gotten there, he didn't want to leave  
  
right away, so Brian agreed to stay at the party for longer. But  
  
then he was paying attention to Justin and not to me," Michael said,  
  
a little angry, but then he stopped himself. "Anyway... then..."  
  
Michael stopped. "Then..." he started again.  
  
"Well?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Then... things started to get hazy. I don't remember... wait! I  
  
think I remember someone gave me a cup of punch... oh god... maybe  
  
it had some drugs in it?" Michael asked, looking up at Emmett as if  
  
he knew. Emmett only shrugged.  
  
Michael concentrated hard, trying to remember what had happened. "I  
  
think I saw Brian and Justin in the kitchen and Brian was reaching  
  
under Justin's dress..." Michael said, as his voice became angry  
  
again. "And then I left because I didn't want to watch that..."  
  
Emmett nodded his head with a disgusted look on his face, agreeing  
  
that he wouldn't want to watch that either.  
  
"And then... I think I went upstairs..." Michael said. "But I don't  
  
remember why... Maybe to go to the bathroom..." Michael frowned as  
  
he tried to remember more, but his memories seemed to be patchy and  
  
not clear.  
  
"Oh! I think I ran into Melanie in the hallway! I remember she was  
  
dressed in this pink tutu, like a ballerina outfit, and she didn't  
  
look happy at all in it. I think she had come upstairs to change  
  
out of it."  
  
Michael's eyes widened as in his mind he saw the next scene that  
  
happened play in his mind almost like he was watching a movie and  
  
not remembering something he had done.  
  
"What???" Emmett asked, seeing the look that was on Michael's face  
  
and knowing he had remembered something important.  
  
"Oh my god," Michael said, shaking his head.  
  
"What? What?" Emmett asked, louder.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Michael said, again.  
  
"WHAT?" Emmett practically yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you," Michael said.  
  
"You sure as hell CAN!" Emmett did yell this time.  
  
"But it's stupid. I'm sure it didn't happen. It couldn't have."  
  
"Michael Charles Novotny, for the love of god, you are going to tell  
  
me what happened!" Emmett said, reaching over to grab Michael by the  
  
shoulders.  
  
Michael's face was turning paler and paler by the second as he  
  
finally turned to look Emmett in the eyes. He began again in a soft  
  
voice.   
  
"I remember Melanie was gesturing for me to follow her into the  
  
bedroom... and I followed... and then... well... god... I don't  
  
want to tell the details... but you know what happened... but it's  
  
like it wasn't really me... and it wasn't really her..." Michael's  
  
eyes widened as he looked at Emmett and whispered: "I think we were  
  
possessed by the ghosts of that old woman and her husband!"  
  
Vero:  
  
"Possessed by the ghosts?" yelled Emmett.  
  
"Well what else could it be?"  
  
"But you didn't transform into a bunny at the end..."  
  
"Well we were interrupted, I didn't have time to come into Mel."  
  
"Oh my god!! If you did, maybe she will eat your dick!"  
  
Michael widened his eyes and looked at his dick. "Oh my god... my  
  
baby."  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!!! Speaking about your baby... you fucked her... did  
  
you feel your baby in it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was still pregnant, or she was slim again?"  
  
"No, she was still pregnant, and it was certain she wasn't happy  
  
with her pink tutu. She was so sexy..." said Michael as he choked on  
  
the word in surprise and Emmett yelled "What?" all surprised too...  
  
Suddenly Michael's face made a weird expression.  
  
"Michael are you okay? You are so pale..."  
  
"I think I'm still possessed, just now...."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"Emmett, something's wrong!!"  
  
"What? What's wrong sweetie?" asked Emmett, all in a panic.  
  
"I'm hard... I thought about Melanie and I'm hard now!" Michael was  
  
yelling.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" yelled Emmett.  
  
Emmett ran away from the room suddenly, then he came back a minute  
  
later with the whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer's package. And pointed  
  
it to Michael.  
  
"Stop that!!!!!!!!!! I'm not a vampire, Emmett..." yelled Michael in  
  
a panic.  
  
Michael tried to come closer to Emmett but Emmett pulled away.  
  
"No, you will eat my dick!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Emmett, it's just me... "  
  
"Stay away."  
  
"Emmett, it's okay... I'm just hard because of Melanie. You don't  
  
have to worry about it... and even if it's weird as hell... I swear  
  
it's me! Michael."  
  
Emmett calmed down a little bit finally and sat down carefully with  
  
a little distance from Michael.  
  
"So you are not possessed?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't feel like I am..."  
  
"But how can it happen? I mean, you fucking Melanie and Melanie  
  
fucking you and now that!!!!"  
  
"I don't know... but, Oh my god!!!"  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"I remembered something else... before entering the bedroom with Mel  
  
all horny..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"No! It can't be that... That's stupider than... everything."  
  
"Tell me!!!!!!!"  
  
"I told you, I was pissed because Brian was with Justin and Melanie  
  
was pissed too... and after... I think, but I'm not sure..."  
  
"What? What?"  
  
"I think a witch appeared and asked us to make a wish... and we  
  
did... I remembered I wanted to piss off Brian and Mel wanted to  
  
piss off Linds because of her tutu."  
  
"And?"  
  
"God, we made the same wish..."  
  
"What wish?"  
  
"OH MY GOD Emmett, I'm in big shit trouble."  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
"What did you wish?" Emmett asked again when it looked like Michael  
  
was just going to sit there with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"No..." Michael said, as if to himself. "It's too awful... I  
  
couldn't have... What was I thinking?"  
  
"Michael, honey, you're going to give me a heart attack!" Emmett  
  
yelled. "Just tell me!"  
  
"We wished we were straight," Michael mumbled.  
  
"You WHAT?" Emmett yelled.  
  
But Michael couldn't repeat the words. He could hardly bear to  
  
think about it.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Emmett asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know!" Michael yelled, seeming to be finally over his  
  
shock. Now he was just getting angry.  
  
"I think maybe it's because I was possessed..." he said, trying to  
  
rationalize.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't think you were possessed at all," Emmett  
  
said. "But I do think you lost your fucking MIND!"  
  
"Emmett! You aren't helping!" Michael whined.  
  
"Fine," Emmett said, sighing and he stood up. "Let's do a test."   
  
Emmett went and got some porno magazines and brought them for  
  
Michael to look at. He opened one up to the middle where there was  
  
a very muscular naked man with a huge dick. "Anything?" Emmett  
  
asked Michael, who was looking down at the picture in disgust.  
  
"Ewww..." Michael said and he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh my god..." Emmett said. "You're straight."  
  
"Oh my god..." Michael said, dropping his hand. "It can't be... I  
  
can't do that... I can't... not with a woman... I don't wanna touch  
  
her... Oh my god..." Michael said, looking down at his lap guiltily.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Emmett said.  
  
"Yep," Michael said, nodding. "I'm straight! This is horrible!"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Emmett got up to answer  
  
it, giving Michael a few moments to let his erection go down again.   
  
"Hi Brian!" Emmett said, plastering a fake smile on his face. He  
  
was worried about how Brian was going to take the news, if Michael  
  
was going to tell him what happened.  
  
Brian pushed past Emmett and made a beeline for Michael, who had  
  
turned around and was looking at Brian with a look of horror on his  
  
face.  
  
"Hey Mikey!" Brian said, looking at Michael a little  
  
suspiciously. "I hope you're feeling better after last night," he  
  
said. "I'm sure it was because of the drugs, right?" Brian asked,  
  
hopefully.  
  
"Right," Michael nodded, standing up in front of Brian. "The  
  
drugs... sure... that had to be it... because I definitely don't  
  
like women..."  
  
"Good," Brian said, looking satisfied and he reached out and pulled  
  
Michael to him in a hug.   
  
And before Michael could do anything to stop him, Brian leaned down  
  
and kissed him, full on the lips.  
  
Suddenly Michael was filled with revulsion and he pushed Brian away  
  
as hard as he could, nearly knocking him to the floor and he backed  
  
away, raising his hand to his mouth, and wiping at it  
  
furiously. "Ewww, gross!" Michael yelled before he could stop  
  
himself and then he looked up at Brian with wide, guilty eyes.  
  
"What the fuck?" was all Brian could say.  
  
Vero:  
  
Michael didn't want to answer. And Brian looked at him with a  
  
wondering look.  
  
And that's the moment Emmett chose to say, "Michael is straight!!!  
  
Michael became straight!"  
  
Michael was yelling in his mind: Why couldn't Emmett just shut the  
  
fuck up?  
  
Brian was in shock. "What?"  
  
"He is straight!!!!!" repeated Emmett.  
  
"It can't be... Mikey is a big queer! Always have, always will," he  
  
said as he looked at Michael, waiting for confirmation.  
  
"Well, I thought so... but..."  
  
"He made a wish that he was straight and now he is!!!!" continued  
  
Emmett.  
  
Then suddenly Emmett yelled: "Oh my god, that means Melanie is  
  
straight too now!! Oh my god, tell me Michael you loved to fuck her?  
  
Are you in love with her? You will marry her?"  
  
Emmett asked question after question. That's when Brian started to  
  
laugh. "Okay guys, that's funny! I almost fell for it!"  
  
Suddenly Melanie entered the flat with Lindsay as she  
  
yelled, "Michael !!!!! I'm straight!!!!!!"  
  
Lindsay seemed to be desperate as she moved closer to Brian and  
  
glared at Michael.  
  
"Hey girls," said Michael all hard again...  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!!" yelled Melanie. "All the men... here... I'm getting  
  
moist..."  
  
"Don't touch me," yelled Brian to Mel as he took a step back away  
  
from her.  
  
"Oh my god, I so want to have a huge dick inside me," said Melanie,  
  
all excited.  
  
"I'm ready, if you want," said Michael.  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
Melanie began to move towards Michael who was opening his arms,  
  
ready for her, but Brian grabbed her before she could get to him.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Michael, frowning.   
  
But Melanie just looked up at Brian. "Okay, I guess I could fuck  
  
you instead," she said and Brian instantly shoved her away from  
  
him.   
  
Michael moved to go towards Melanie, but Brian grabbed him before he  
  
could get to her.  
  
"Let me go!" Michael yelled.   
  
"No way, Mikey. You are not going to fuck Melanie or any other  
  
woman for that matter," Brian said, holding Michael tightly to his  
  
chest as he struggled to get free. "Christ, Mikey! Did you ask to  
  
become the worlds horniest straight guy or what?" Brian asked,  
  
amazed at how badly Michael wanted to get to Melanie.  
  
"God dammit!" Michael yelled in frustration, trying to pry Brian's  
  
arms off of him, but Brian was holding on tight.   
  
"Lindsay, I think you'd better take Melanie out of here," Brian  
  
said. "They're like two fucking dogs in heat!"  
  
Lindsay tried to lead Melanie back out of the apartment, but she  
  
wouldn't go and it took Emmett helping her to get the woman out the  
  
door and back down to the car.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Michael asked. "I just wanted to fuck  
  
her!" he yelled.  
  
"Just?" Brian asked, still in shock over the whole situation. "Do  
  
you even realize what you just said?"  
  
Brian turned Michael around in his arms, but didn't let him go. He  
  
stared down into Michael's eyes intensely. "Mikey, we're going to  
  
cure you of this. I'm going to make you gay again," Brian said,  
  
firmly.  
  
Michael frowned and tried to get away from Brian, who finally let  
  
him go, but kept a close watch on him so he didn't run out the  
  
door. But Michael seemed much more calm now that Melanie was out of  
  
the room.  
  
Michael sat down on the couch, pouting, and Brian stood looking down  
  
at him, thinking what he could do. He saw the porno magazines and  
  
moved to grab one, but Michael stopped him.  
  
"Emmett already tried that. I thought I was going to throw up,"  
  
Michael said.  
  
Brian went to where the porno tapes were and selected one and put it  
  
in the VCR. He turned it on and heard Michael say, "Oh my god."   
  
Brian thought maybe he liked what he saw, but he turned around and  
  
saw Michael cover his mouth with one hand and his eyes with the  
  
other and figured it wasn't working after all.  
  
Brian sighed and turned off the tape. "Dammit Mikey. What the fuck  
  
were you thinking anyway?" Brian asked, though he wasn't really  
  
expecting an answer.  
  
He couldn't think of what to do. He had to do something! He  
  
couldn't just let Michael stay straight. Brian couldn't deal with  
  
the fact that he might never get to fuck Michael and not for the  
  
reasons he had always thought of before, but because Michael  
  
couldn't stand the thought of having sex with another man, even if  
  
it was Brian!  
  
So Brian did the only other thing he could think of and he climbed  
  
on top of Michael, who still had his eyes closed and never saw Brian  
  
coming. Brian pushed Michael down onto his back on the couch and  
  
laid down on top of him. Michael was struggling, but Brian was  
  
stronger and Michael couldn't push him off.   
  
"Mikey, you're going to like this whether you like it or not," Brian  
  
said, frowning because he realized his sentence didn't make sense,  
  
but he ignored that and leaned down to kiss Michael as he reached  
  
down and grabbed his crotch with one hand.  
  
Vero:  
  
Michael felt disgusted again and Brian tried all that he could to  
  
make Michael hard, but it didn't work. So he insisted on kissing him  
  
much deeper. And Michael was fighting. Then he finally let go and  
  
gave in. Brian was glad and finally broke the kiss with a huge grin  
  
on his face.  
  
"So?"  
  
Michael was pouting and as Brian left his guard he said, "I had to  
  
think about Melanie!! To give in, Brian."  
  
Brian was in shock when he thought he had won his Mikey back seconds  
  
ago.  
  
"Shit! Michael!!!! It's a nightmare."  
  
"Well it's maybe not a nightmare... so much... I'm turning  
  
straight... well, it could be worse... I mean, I finally will have a  
  
normal life... without having to hide or be ashamed..."  
  
"I can't believe you are saying that Michael!!!! And what about us?"  
  
Brian yelled, frantic.  
  
"What? It's not because I'm straight now you that won't be my best  
  
friend anymore, Brian."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "I was not talking about that!!!!"  
  
"So about what?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Michael, don't play dumb."  
  
"Well, I don't know. What do you mean?"  
  
"You wanna know?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly Brian became more calm and he looked at Michael seriously.  
  
He moved closer to Michael and Michael stared at him.  
  
"Mikey!" said Brian with a low soft voice.  
  
Michael felt his heart doing a race.  
  
Then suddenly Brian grabbed his crotch again before Michael could  
  
react.  
  
"You are a fucking liar!!!!!! You're hard!!" Then he took his hand  
  
off from Michael. "I can't believe you did that to me!!!! Who got  
  
the idea, you, Lindsay or Melanie?"  
  
Michael became pale.  
  
"You disgust me, Michael!!!!" he said as he left the room.  
  
"Wait! Brian, it was just a joke..."  
  
But Brian left in fury and bumped into Emmett, who wondered what  
  
happened.  
  
"Michael what happened?"  
  
"I'm not straight Emmett, neither is Mel... and I fucked up  
  
everything."  
  
At the same time Ben came back from his work. "Hey Michael, what  
  
happened with Brian? I bumped into him, he was in tears," he asked,  
  
stunned.  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
"Tears?" Michael asked. He was stunned, too. He knew Brian would  
  
be upset at the joke, but he didn't mean to make him cry!  
  
"It was all a joke?" Emmett asked, but Michael didn't answer him.   
  
"What was a joke?" Ben asked. "What's going on?" He was even more  
  
confused than Emmett.  
  
"Oh my god!" Emmett yelled suddenly. "This means you didn't fuck  
  
Melanie! Thank god!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ben asked, but Michael ignored him and went out the door  
  
after Brian.  
  
Michael ran down the hall and towards the stairs, hoping that he  
  
could catch Brian before he drove away. He practically flew down  
  
the stairs and, as he did, his mind was flying too, trying to figure  
  
out what the hell had happened that would make Brian cry. He had  
  
looked dead serious on the couch, right before he grabbed Michael's  
  
crotch. Had he been about to say something? Something Michael had  
  
waited years to hear? Michael had a hard time believing that was  
  
true, but he couldn't think of any other explanation.  
  
Michael went out the door of the building and across the street he  
  
saw Brian getting into his car.  
  
"BRIAN!" Michael yelled and Brian stopped but didn't turn around.   
  
He reached a hand up to his face and Michael could swear he was  
  
wiping away tears.   
  
"What do you want?" Brian said and his voice sounded sad. Michael  
  
ran up behind him and stopped, taking a minute to catch his breath  
  
before speaking.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry I did the joke, Brian. It was all my idea. I  
  
didn't know you would get so upset! Hell, I don't even know WHY  
  
you're so upset!" Michael said.   
  
Brian finally turned around. "That's exactly WHY I'm so upset,"  
  
Brian said as he looked at Michael with tearstained and bloodshot  
  
eyes. Brian turned to get into his car, but Michael made a split  
  
second decision and grabbed the keys out of his hand.  
  
"Mikey..." Brian said, sighing. "Give me back my keys."  
  
"No," Michael said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not until  
  
you tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"We'll be standing here for a long time, then," Brian said, leaning  
  
against the car.  
  
They stood there, staring at each other for a long time.   
  
"Fine. Then get in the car," Michael said. Brian moved to get in  
  
the driver's seat, but Michael stopped him. "No. I'm driving."  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm driving. Get in the passenger seat," Michael said.  
  
Brian lunged for the keys, but Michael was too fast for him and got  
  
away. Finally, Brian sighed and walked around the car to get into  
  
the passenger seat. He was too depressed to fight.   
  
Michael got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.  
  
"So where are we going?" Brian asked as Michael pulled away from the  
  
curb.  
  
Vero:  
  
"I have no idea where we are going but we sure are going somewhere,"  
  
said Michael.  
  
"Fine, wake me when we arrive."  
  
"Oh no, I think we have to talk."  
  
But Brian closed his eyes.  
  
"First, I'm sorry, but I just wonder why you are so upset. It was a  
  
joke Brian, we did some jokes to each other many times... and  
  
sometimes worse than that one. So what the hell is going on?"  
  
But Brian didn't answer.  
  
"I know you are listening to me Brian."  
  
But still no answer.  
  
"And why were you crying?"  
  
But again no answer from Brian.  
  
"I can't believe you really thought I could turn straight... I mean,  
  
the whole thing was so obvious." continued Michael.   
  
"Will you answer me Brian? Because this shit is stupid."  
  
But Brian 's eyes were still closed.   
  
"Okay so you are pouting... then pout."  
  
Michael was driving and the silence was heavy. He tried to think why  
  
his best friend took the joke so bad until the point to make him so  
  
upset.  
  
Then finally Brian opened his eyes and said: "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't pay attention to the direction I took."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Well I'll stop at the next fast food or restaurant on our way. So  
  
are you speaking to me again now?" asked Michael.  
  
"It was a bad joke...." said Brian.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for that, it just..."  
  
"I know, when I thought about it, I have to admit it was stupid and  
  
obvious. I shouldn't have fell for it..."  
  
"Yeah, so why?"  
  
"I just panicked... I already lost you once. I just panicked..."  
  
whispered Brian.  
  
Tazzzkitty:  
  
Michael was stunned, to say the least, and he looked over at Brian  
  
as he was driving. He looked back at the road just in time to  
  
notice that the light was turning red and he slammed on the brakes.   
  
When the light turned back to green, Michael pulled forward and then  
  
parked in the next empty space he saw on the side of the road. He  
  
sat there for a moment, holding the wheel with shaking hands.   
  
Finally, he turned to look at Brian again, who was looking out the  
  
window like at any moment he might bolt out the door and run down  
  
the street.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked, as gently as  
  
he could manage. "You never lost me."  
  
"I did, too!" Brian said, suddenly unable to stop once he had let  
  
things start to flow. "More than once actually. And I just can't  
  
stand for it to happen again!"  
  
Michael looked into Brian's panicked eyes and only wanted for him to  
  
calm down again. He reached over and grabbed Brian's hand and it  
  
was immediately latched onto in a vise-like grip by Brian, who  
  
desperately needed Michael to stay near him.  
  
"Brian, you could never lose me. Ever," Michael punctuated. "So  
  
tell me what's going on."  
  
Brian suddenly didn't know what to say. He couldn't decide the  
  
right words to say, the right words that would win Michael over and  
  
not make him laugh in his face or run away screaming. Brian began  
  
to panic again and instead of speaking, he acted, pulling on  
  
Michael's hand, pulling their bodies together and locking their lips  
  
in a heated kiss. It only took Michael a fraction of a second to  
  
give in to the kiss as they explored each other's mouths with their  
  
tongues, and soon their hands joined the exploration and they were  
  
about to undress each other right there in the car on the side of  
  
the street.   
  
Finally, Brian got a hold of himself and gently pushed Michael away,  
  
enough to break the kiss, but leaving their foreheads resting  
  
against each other. The two men just sat there, panting, neither one  
  
ready to speak just yet.  
  
A minute later, Michael reached a hand up to stroke a finger down  
  
the side of Brian's face. He looked across the short distance and  
  
into his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Michael asked in a  
  
whisper.  
  
"I wanted to. so many times." Brian said. "But."  
  
"But what?" Michael prompted, tenderly, as he leaned forward and  
  
gave Brian another soft kiss, already missing the feel of their lips  
  
as they pressed together.  
  
"I was scared. I wasn't sure." Brian said, shaking his head slightly  
  
as he looked down towards his lap, still not pulling their foreheads  
  
apart. "I." He broke off, struggling to express his feelings.   
  
"It's okay." Michael said, and he kissed Brian again, just barely  
  
letting their tongues meet before pulling away and sitting back into  
  
the driver's seat again, leaning his head on the back of the seat as  
  
he looked over at Brian. "You idiot," Michael said, as he began to  
  
grin.  
  
"What?" Brian asked, stunned.  
  
"You're an idiot!" Michael said, louder.  
  
Once again Brian didn't know what to say.  
  
"I've always loved you, Brian. Always." Michael said, his voice  
  
kinder now. "And now nothing else matters." he said as he reached  
  
out to grab Brian's hand again.   
  
They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other in silence.  
  
"So where to now?" Michael finally asked, with a slight grin on his  
  
face.  
  
"Back to your apartment," Brian said, a serious look on his face.  
  
"But Ben and Emmett are there," Michael said, frowning.  
  
"Exactly," Brian said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Apparently. Mikey, don't you think you need to have a talk with  
  
Ben?"  
  
"But." Michael started.  
  
"No buts. Mikey I know it's hard, but you have to do it."  
  
"You're going to talk to Justin, too?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know things aren't the same between me and him as it is  
  
with you and Ben, but I still at least owe him an explanation."  
  
Michael sighed as he looked at Brian with a small smile. "Damn you  
  
Brian Kinney and your morals."  
  
"I know." Brian said, playing along. "But it's worth it, right?" he  
  
asked with a smile of his own. "I mean just think of tonight."  
  
"God!" Michael said, sitting up straight and turning to face the  
  
steering wheel again. "I can't think of tonight now or I'll have a  
  
permanent erection the rest of the day."  
  
"I will, too," Brian said as he leaned over and kissed Michael on  
  
the neck. "Just being near you." he whispered in his ear.  
  
Michael laughed and started the car again and peeled away from the  
  
curb.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Brian and Michael were walking back into the  
  
apartment. Neither of them were eager to complete this particular  
  
task, but they knew they had to do it.  
  
"Michael, Baby!" Ben yelled as he saw Michael come in the door. He  
  
went to greet Michael, planting a kiss on his cheek. Emmett joined  
  
him, a big grin on his face. "Emmett told me about the joke! I  
  
can't believe Brian fell for it! That's pretty funny. How'd you  
  
think of doing that?" he asked, but his smile faded as he noticed  
  
that Brian and Michael were holding hands. "What's going on?" Ben  
  
asked.  
  
"Ben, there's something I have to tell you." Michael said and he  
  
looked up at Brian for encouragement. Brian squeezed his hand in  
  
response. "Brian and I are in love. I'm breaking up with you."  
  
Michael said, thinking that the direct route was the best thing to  
  
do.   
  
Silence fell over the apartment as Brian and Michael watched varying  
  
emotions play over Ben's face. "What.?" Ben finally asked, in a  
  
whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michael started, but he stopped as he saw a smile  
  
spread across Ben's lips and Michael frowned.   
  
Ben suddenly looked up at Emmett, who smiled back at him and began  
  
to laugh.   
  
"Very funny, you guys!" Ben said, beginning to laugh, too. "You  
  
almost got us! Right Em?"  
  
Brian and Michael could only stand in shocked silence.  
  
"Are you kidding, sweetie? I didn't believe it for an instant!"   
  
Emmett said, as he threw an arm around Ben's shoulders. "Now come  
  
on, let's go finish watching that show on TV," Emmett said, leading  
  
Ben to the couch. "Can you imagine? Brian and Michael in love? A  
  
couple? Yeah right!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
